The present invention relates to graft copolymers formed by the polymerization of polymerizable monomers in the presence of an olefin/carbon monoxide copolymer. More particularly the present invention relates to such graft copolymers formed by polymerization of an alkenyl aromatic monomer or alkyl methacrylate monomer in the presence of an ethylene carbon monoxide copolymer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,545 there are disclosed certain graft copolymers prepared by reacting an ethylenically unsaturated polymerizable monomer with a polymer of an olefin of 2 to about 8 carbon atoms. In the process the olefin polymer is substantially insoluble in the monomer but is capable of absorbing the monomer. At column 6, lines 62-65, it is stated that various other polyolefins that contain other than hydrogen and carbon can also be employed in the process as long as they meet the criteria of being insoluble in the reactive monomer and capable of absorbing that monomer. Specific examples include polymers of substituted hydrocarbon olefins such as vinyl acetate, vinyl benzoate, and other vinyl esters with organic acids and halo acids, isopropenyl acetate and other esters, methylmethacrylate and other alkyl methacrylates, methylacrylate, ethylacrylate and other alkyl acrylate .
Recently it has been discovered that grafted polyethylene copolymers corresponding to those disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,545 possess properties making them suitable for use in preparing compatibilized blends of polycarbonates, or polyesters with other polymers such as ABS, and mixtures of polycarbonate and polyester resins. However, it would be desirable if improved compatibility in the above polycarbonate blends were attained, in as much as such blends are still found to lack in sufficient physical properties due to a deficiency in the polymer compatibilization abilities of such grafted copolymers.
Accordingly there exists in the art a desire for improved compatibilizing agents useful in the preparation of blends of polycarbonate with other thermoplastic resins, in particular blends of polycarbonates with styrene acrylonitrile copolymers and rubber modified derivatives thereof, particularly ABS resins.